Tu mirada y la mia
by Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura
Summary: La abandonaron sus padres y por ases del destino conoció a Inuyasha del cual se enamoro perdidamente, pero tenia un problema el es el novio de su hermana gemela y gracias a que no viven con sus padres ella trabaja para que su hermana gemela estudie, encontró trabajo en la casa Taisho pero por petición de la hija menor de la familia Taisho ella entra al escuela...
1. Inicio

**Hola a todas primero que nada este fic lo estamos haciendo entre mi prima Sessh Happy-pon pon:3 y yo espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p>Tu mirada y la mía<br>Capitulo 1

Mi nombre es Kagome tengo 23 años y tengo una hermana gemela llamada Kikyo nuestros padres nos abandonaron a los 15 años, como no pudimos seguir estudiando ambas solo una estudiaría y la otra trabajaría y como quiero mucho a mi hermana decidí que ella era la que tenía que estudiar, yo me metí a trabajar como recepcionista en un Hotel famoso llamado Neko's.

Esta mañana me levante temprano a hacer el desayuno para ambas cuando recibo una llamada:  
>–Hola?<br>–Hola buenos días ¿seria tan amable de pasarme a la Srita Higurashi?  
>–Ella habla ¿que se le ofrece?<br>–Usted esta despedida pase por su liquidación mas tarde, gracias.-colgó y me quede en estado de shock.  
>Luego me saque un periódico y me puse a buscar empleo.<br>–¿Kagome ya has conseguido trabajo?  
>–Me despidieron de mi antiguo trabajo y estoy buscando otro.-espero que ya no haga preguntas.<br>–¡¿Que rayos esperas?! Mañana tengo que pagar en el colegio y si no lo hago me expulsan y no querrás que tu hermana se quede sin estudios ¿verdad?  
>–kikyo mejor dejemos de hablar de mi y mejor cuentame como van los estudios es por eso que trabajo ¿no?<br>Kikyo solo guardo silencio  
>–si sigues así ya no pagaré tu estúpida escuela.<br>–me..me tengo que ir.- salió corriendo siempre pasa lo mismo, le hago esa pregunta y sale corriendo.

Kikyo sale de la casa para dirigirse a la escuela mientras que Kagome se dirige a buscar un trabajo, la joven no había podido encontrar un trabajo y ya era la hora de volver cuando de repente se estrelló con un joven:  
>–lo...lo siento.- lo que me faltaba tartamudear.<br>–no te preocupes a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez.-me sonrió  
>–bueno con permiso.- luego mi estómago hizo un gruñido de hambre al joven se le salio una risita<br>–parece que tienes hambre ¿vamos a mi casa? Te invito un plato de Ramen  
>–Me acabas de conocer y me invitas a tu casa y aun ni mi nombre sabes.- bueno esto si que es divertido.<br>–bueno si te hace feliz mi nombre es Inuyasha y tengo 23 y estudio en la universidad Sengoku  
>Me le quedo viendo<br>–no hay que temer soy un simple estudiante no te preocupes  
>Ahora que lo pienso es el mismo uniforme q el de mi hermana –confiare en ti mi nombre es Kagome y tengo 23 y no estoy estudiando pues los estudios son caros.<p>

"Vamos a mi casa allí platicamos" fue lo que dijo Inuyasha me llevó a una casa muy pero muy elegante yo me sentía un poco avergonzada por la ropa q llevaba  
>–sigue me.- me ordenó<br>Le he seguido hasta una habitación y al entrar en ella el me dio una ropa muy fina  
>–acaso ¿quieres que use eso?<br>–pues claro así salimos a pasear un rato ¿te parece?-sólo asentí y entré a cambiarme al baño  
>Me puse el vestido el cual era rojo con una sola manga y me daba hasta los pies y también me dejó unas zapatillas negras y me acomode el cabello y salí<br>–pero q hermosa eres.-sonrió  
>Me sonrojé y él sonrió más<br>–bueno siéntate vamos a comer  
>–si.- me senté<p>

Los dos nos sentamos a la mesa y empezamos a comer Ramen que una de sus sirvientas había preparado, después pasamos a la sala a platicar y justo cuando nos sentamos frente a nosotros apareció una señorita con un traje de ama de llaves hizo una reverencia y le informo que su novia acababa de llegar.  
>–dile que pase Yuki y gracias por informar.-el le sonrío y ella se retiró.<br>–¿tienes novia?–yo y mi gran bocota ¡es que no me puedo quedar callada!–P...perdona no debí preguntar eso, mejor me voy…-en eso vi entrar junto con la ama de llaves a su novia y espera esa era ¡Kikyo! ¿que no se supone que debería estar en la escuela? en ese momento me enoje tanto que no le quería hablar ya no pienso sacrificarme por ella, ahora buscaré trabajo para mi y luego me meteré a estudiar y ella se rascara con sus propias uñas. por otro lado Inuyasha tenía novia y aun así me invitó a su casa ¡¿que rayos le pasa a este sujeto?! En ese instante me despedí de Inuyasha y salí furiosa a la calle iba tan ocupada con mis problemas que no me di cuenta por donde caminaba hasta que…  
>Caí al suelo –Disculpe no fue mi intención.-me disculpe y cuando mire hacia arriba el me extendió su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, era un señor de unos 50 años ya entrados de cabello plateado recogido en una coleta alta , piel blanca y unos lindos ojos dorados.<br>–No te preocupes Señorita a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez–Me sonrío– Eres muy joven ¿no deverias de estar en la escuela? –le mire seria ahora otro extraño ¿que tal que me quiera hacer daño?–no me mires así no te voy a hacer nada me llamo Inu no Taisho ¿cual es tu nombre?  
>–M..mi.. n...no...nombre?–¿que me pasa? este hombre me da miedo y confianza al mismo tiempo–Me llamo Kagome Higurashi a sus servicios señor Taisho.- le sonreí cuando vi que le habló una mujer, ella estaba tras de él, le agarró de su diestra y la atrajo hacia él.<br>–Mi amor te presento a esta simpática Señorita su nombre es Kagome Higurashi.  
>–Mucho gusto Señorita soy Izayoi de Taisho.-me estiro su diestra y yo le di un gran apretón de manos.<br>–Señorita fue un gusto ahora vamos a visitar al patán de mi hijo.-el señor Taisho es algo divertido me gustaría saber ¿quien es su hijo?

Me despedí de ellos y fui a casa quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, empaque todo lo que me pertenecía y al abrir el periódico actual en la sección de empleos y un enorme anuncio llamó mi atención era de la familia Taisho y decía que necesitaban personal que hiciera de todo y de tiempo completo así que decidí hablarles.  
>–Hola.-del otro lado de la línea parecía una mujer<br>–Hola hablo por el anuncio del periódico.  
>–Ya la comunico con la señora de la casa aguarde un momento.<br>–Hola me dijeron que le interesa el trabajo  
>–Señora Izayoi es usted, soy Kagome Higurashi la chica de hace una horas.<br>–Oh linda ¿tu deseas el trabajo?  
>–Claro estoy dispuesta a hacer de todo.<br>–Bueno Señorita ¿cuando puedes empezar?  
>–Me encantaría empezar ahora.-si tengo trabajo<br>–Vivirás en mi casa trae todas tus pertenencias.

colgué el teléfono y me fui a su casa siguiendo la dirección que me dio, llegue a la casa me dijeron las reglas de esta y a lo que me dedicaría sería la ama de llaves y otras cosas, me dijeron que el resto de la tarde me la tomara libre que a la mañana siguiente empezaba a trabajar y no sería fácil así que me instale y tome un baño y me quede dormida.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien que tal les pareció el primer capitulo? <strong>

**Continuamos? **


	2. Mi nuevo empleo

Tu mirada y la mía  
>Capítulo 2 Mi nuevo empleo.<p>

Me levante temprano pues es mi primer día de trabajo en la casa del Sr. Y Sra Taisho, me preguntó ¿cómo me tratarán? ¿Serán amables? Bueno Espero hacer amigos.  
>Baje las escaleras y me encontré con una pequeña de unos 10 años, ella se detuvo y me miró.<br>–Hola ¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó curiosa.

–H...hola ¿vives aquí?

–Si claro soy la hija menor de los Taisho –me sonrió – ¿cuál es tu nombre?

–Mucho gusto soy Kagome y voy trabajar aquí.- ella solo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- Acaba de conocerme y ¿ya quiere jugar conmigo? Creó que lo más indicado sería decir que no que primero debo hablar con la señora Taisho para que me diga a donde ir o más bien qué hacer.

–N...no puedo tengo que hablar con la señora Taisho para que me de indicaciones de lo que voy a hacer.-la niña se entristeció

–Si ese es el problema vamos con mamá.-me jalo de mi diestra y llevándome escaleras arriba.

Llegamos al final del pasillo principal hay una enorme puerta color blanca con una T dorada en medio, la niña tocó la puerta y pasamos en cuanto ella lo indicó.  
>–madre buenos días... Quiero que Kagome juegue conmigo pero ella se niega.-la señora sonrió de lado y me miró.<p>

–vamos Kagome juega con mi hija–sonrió– ella no te va a comer.

–Lo sé Señora Taisho pero yo vine a trabajar no...–no me dejo terminar de hablar.

–si ese es el problema ahora serás la compañera de mi hija no harás nada más que atender a mi hija.- sonrió y la pequeña niña saltó de gusto y me jalo de nuevo de mi diestra fuera del cuarto.

–Vamos a jugar ahora Kagome.

–Está bien... Pero no se cual es su nombre Srta. Taisho.

–No me digas a si sólo llámame Iki, odio las formalidades soy una niña no me importan ese tipo de cosas.

–Está bien Iki juguemos.- ella sonrió de oreja a oreja

Entramos a su habitación y nos pusimos a jugar con sus muñecas, luego me llevó al cuarto de videojuegos, el cual era enorme tenían diferentes consolas una Xbox 360, Una Wii, Una PlayStation 3 y cada una con un televisor, en vez de sillas o sillones tenían puf de diferentes colores.  
>Jugamos puros de baile y le gane 3 de las 4 veces que jugamos el mismo juego, fue divertido y después nos sentamos a platicar.<p>

–Ojala tú fueras la novia de mi hermano, nos llevaríamos tan bien.

–Espera… yo no conozco a tu hermano ¿cómo es que quieres que yo sea su novia?

–Bueno es que me caes muy bien y su novia me enfada es muy cortante y no la soporto.

–Mira en lo que piensas ¿tu hermano vive aquí?

–No él se fue a vivir solo, pues el y mi otro hermano se detestan y pelan mucho así que mejor se fue–suspiro– lo extraño tanto.

–Bueno, luego conoceré a tus hermanos ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

–Bueno el mayor se llama Sesshomaru y el otro es Inuyasha.-¡Qué Inuyasha! no puede ser cierto entonces a la chica que no soporta es a Kikyo ¡OMG! donde me vine a meter– pensé

–creo que he oído el nombre de Inuyasha en alguna parte.

–En serio ¿lo conoces?

–Ah ya lo recuerdo es el chico con el que choque el otro día en la calle y me invitó a su casa ahora que lo recuerdo.- la pequeña Iki se puso más que feliz al escuchar lo que le había dicho.

–¡Kyaa!–gritó– vamos dime ¿saldrías con mi hermano?

–pero que no me acabas de decir que el ya tiene novia y aparte el no me ama y otra cosa yo se quien es su novia, el día que me invitó a su casa ella llego por el para ir al colegio juntos –me siento de lo peor– el ama a mi hermana gemela Kikyo.

– vamos Kagome yo se que tu puedes conquistar el corazón de ni hermano –sonrió–¿vas a la escuela?

–No, yo no puedo pagar mis estudios.

–Vamos anima te, le pediré a mamá que te inscriba a una escuela.- salió corriendo de la habitación.  
>"Esta niña es tan buena conmigo ¿será prudente aceptar sus atenciones? Primero llegue para hacer de su ama de llaves y ahora doy compañera de juegos de la hija menor de los Taisho quien lo diría" en eso la puerta se abrió y entro la señora Izayoi con Iki a un costado y ambas sonriendo.<p>

–Kagome, Iki me dijo que no estudias ¿porque?

–así es no estudio porque no tengo dinero para ello.

–pero niña ¿por qué no me lo dijiste ayer? Puedo meterte al colegio donde estufa Inuyasha, mi esposo trabaja ahí, niña vamos arréglate, vamos ahora mismo a arreglar eso.- sonrío y me tomo de mi diestra y me llevo hasta mi recamara.

–Bueno ¿tienes ropa para ir hoy? Solo en lo que conseguimos tu uniforme–meneé mi cabeza de manera negativa –bien lo supuse vamos a mi recamara a que te pruebes unos cuantos vestidos cortos para irnos.

Al entrar a su recamara me llevo a un vestidor el cual abarcaba el espacio de tres habitaciones, me probé 5 vestidos, creo que tengo suerte de que la Sra. Izayoi y yo seamos la misma talla, pero aun así no todos se me veían bien el 6 vestido era azul marino con lunares blancos y un pequeño listón negro haciéndola de cinturón, me llegaba arriba de la rodilla el cuello era en forma de "V" y claro también me prestó zapatillas las cuales eran azul marino y fue acompañado con un moño blanco en mi cabello y para finalizar me resto unos aretes blancos con un collar del mismo tono haciendo que luciera linda, la verdad si que estaba nerviosa el estar en la misma escuela de Kikyo e Inuyasha…Inuyasha será que puedo conquistarlo… pero que pienso el está saliendo con Kikyo sería malo que yo le quitara al novio.

Llegamos a la escuela y desde que me baje del auto los chicos del colegio me hacían elogios, a lo lejos pude observar a Inuyasha embobado creo que casi se le sale la baba, al llegar a la oficina del director llamamos a la puerta, cuando voltee hacía atrás había muchos chicos observándome embobados, que loco ni me conocen y ya se enamoraron de mi.

–Pasen- una voz muy familiar y varonil del otro lado.  
>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Taran! ¿les gusto? recuerden dejar sus opiniones y sugerencias sobre lo que les gustaría leer.<strong>

**¿Continuamos?**


	3. El mismo salón de clases

**Tu mirada y la mía.**  
><strong>Capítulo 3: El mismo Salón de clases.<strong>

–Pase- dijo una misteriosa voz por el otro lado de la puerta, sonaba un poco familiar pero con un tono de rudismo.

–Hola Inu no Taisho, quiero pedirte un favor ¿recuerdas a Kagome?–el hizo un movimiento aprobatorio con su cabeza –bueno ella no esta estudiando ¿crees que puedas darle un lugar aquí?

–Izayoi, te das cuenta de lo que me pides ¿quien pagara sus uniformes y libros y lo mas importante su inscripción?

–pues claro que lo había pensado, tonto yo pagare todo lo que ella ocupe, pues lo que hago es porque Iki me lo ha pedido.

–Esta bien, ella entrara al mismo curso que Inuyasha ¿verdad?

–Si así es.

–bueno entonces ya esta hecho, hay una vacante en ese salón así que vamos todavía no empiezan las clases.

–Gracias Sr. Taisho.

–Vanos por hoy podrás usar esa ropa y mañana ya tendrás que tener tu uniforme.

Así de rápido Izayoi se despidió de mi y me deseo suerte e Inu no Taisho me llevo a mi salón de clases.

–Clase ...–el maestro en turno se detuvo –pase director.  
>Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y saludaron con un sonoro "Buenos días director" y después de que el director les pidió sentarse me pidió que pasara.<p>

–Clase les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera su nombre es Kagome, a partir de hoy estudiara aquí.  
>Observe a todos y no vi por ningún lado vi a Kikyo, pero si a Inuyasha que no me quitaba la mirada de encima, era una mirada profunda llena de sentimientos y a la vez cálida.<p>

–Hola soy Kagome Higurashi.

–Bueno profesor sin mas me retiro.- y así el director abandonó el aula.

–Señorita Higurashi siéntese al lado de Taisho–me señalo el lugar con en dedo e Inuyasha se levanto sin quitar esa mirada dorada de mi, me senté y la clase continuó en el cambio de clase al fin llego y con el un maestro diferente dos clases más y salimos al descanso.

–Que mundo tan pequeño ¿Verdad Kagome?

–Es mas pequeño de lo que te imaginas

–Dime ¿como lograste pagar la inscripción? Kikyo me contó que son hermanas y que solo pueden pagar una sola colegiatura.

–Eso no te importa por ahora.

–Hola Kagome mi nombre es Miroku

–Cuidadito con este que tiene sus mañas libidinosas, mi nombre es Sango Kowashima.

–mucho gusto Sango y Miroku.

–¿Taisho te molesta?- preguntó Sango.

–¿eso que te importa? Sango

–Cálmate amigo no le hables a si a mi Sanguito.

–Cálmate Miroku no ne estoy hablando mal, soy un caballero, no un animal.

–Kagome ¿desayunas con nosotros?

–Claro Sango.

–Vamos entonces.

–Les acompaño hoy no viene Kikyo, así que soy de ustedes Miroku y Sango.

–Vale si quieres acompañamos.

–Kagome tu y Kikyo Higurashi ¿son algo? Bueno contando que se parecen un poco, quizás por eso Taisho te hablo.

–Keh!

–Bueno Sango, inteligente pregunta, Kikyo y yo somos gemelas, a los 15 años nuestros padres nos abandonaron y desde entonces solo estudia ella porque no podíamos pagar la colegiatura, pero hoy todo cambio yo ya no le pagare mas su colegiatura, yo también quiero estudiar, encontré un nuevo trabajo y allí me ayudan mucho y puedo pagar para por fin seguir estudiando.

–Woow! Es increíble ¿viven juntas?

–bueno vivíamos, ya no.

–oh!

–Kagome podrás decirme ¿porque saliste ayer así de mi casa?

–Tu y Taisho ¿se conocen?

–Si...no bueno no muy bien, ayer nos conocimos por primera vez, fue algo extraño, chocamos en la calle y pues evidentemente tenía hambre y él me invitó a comer y pues al donjuán se le olvido decir que tenia novia y cuando se presentó ella en su casa por la mañana y vi que era mi hermana me sentí mal y mejor me fui de allí.

–No puedo creer que salieras así Kagome, no tenias porque hacerlo

–Mira quien fue ha hablar, era su hermana ¡Tonto! no lo entiendes SU hermana, no podía quedarse ahí que le contaría, con lo mala que es Kikyo acaso… ¿crees que le creería a Kagome que acababa de conocerte?

–Bueno ya no hablemos más de eso, mejor vamos por una mesa para comer el almuerzo.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería en total silencio, nos sentamos en una mesa en una esquina apartada del resto que era el lugar de los "antisociales" según el resto de los estudiantes, pero esto no nos importo en lo más mínimo ya que era de las únicas mesas libres y fuera de todo el barullo de toda la cafetería, Nos sentamos y pude prestar atención en que Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarme, pero cuando lo volteaba a ver el desviaba su mirada ambarina a otro lado, ojala me dijera lo que siente por mi. Aunque apenas llevamos dos día de conocernos yo me enamore de él al verle por primera vez y creo que él también por su comportamiento.  
>Un sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos, era el sonido de un golpe…<p>

–¡Maldito pervertido!-definitivamente Sango le pego una buena cachetada en la cara de Miroku, creo que la hizo enojar.

–Pero Sanguito yo solo te pedí que fueras mi novia es que acaso ¿no quieres serlo?

–¡Ja! Mira que andar tocando el trasero de una dama y al mismo tiempo pedirle que sea tu novia cuando ni siquiera te ha dicho que si… o dejas esas mañas o no tedaré respuesta–Se masajeó las sienes– Tienes una semana para cambiar y al final de esa semana sabrás mi respuesta final.

–Estos dos nunca cambian, siempre hacen lo mismo, exepto lo de la pregunta de novios.

–En serio estos dos se pegan todos los días.

–Si y no pararan de discutir hasta dentro de un rato y será mejor dejarles solos.

–Como quieras, vamos.

Salimos rápido, pero ¿porque se comporta así conmigo si mi hermana sale con el? creo que lo sabré más adelante. Nos sentamos bajo un árbol de sakura, el me pidió que me sentara sobre sus piernas y no pude negarme pues era más como una orden que una sugerencia, así que lo hice.

–Kagome… quiero contarte algo que paso ayer…pero...prométeme que no le dirás a nadie

–Puedes contar conmigo no le diré a nadie.

–Kagome yo ya te conocía, la verdad es que tu no te acuerdas de mi pero yo de ti si, ayer termine con Kikyo, ya lo tenía planeado pero después de que te vi, hace tiempo que no lo hacia, algo que estaba muy en lo profundo de mi se alteró cuando te vio y cuando saliste corriendo salí tras de ti pero al llegar a la esquina mis padres me detuvieron iban a visitarme. Hoy no vino Kikyo y no se porque o que le haya pasado pero ella ya no me importa, ahora solo me importas tu.

–Inu…-apenas empezaba a decir su nombre y me callo con un apasionado beso que me llevó a las fronteras del mas allá.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Jaja! Les he dejado en suspenso, esta vez me lucí...<strong>

**¿que les pareció?**


	4. ¿Vienes a vivir conmigo? ¡Prometidos!

**Tu mirada y la mía.**

**Capitulo 4: ¿Vienes a vivir conmigo?, ¡Prometidos!**

Un mes ha pasado desde que el me beso, pensé que me iba a pedir que saliéramos, pero no fue así pero se acerco mas a mi, yo creo que somos "amigos". Kikyo no ha vuelto a la escuela, ella me preocupa no la he visto y quiero verla.

Inuyasha aun no sabe que vivo con sus padres, eso es una ventaja así no viene seguido, por ahora, bastante con verle en la universidad.

–Izayoi ya llegue-anuncié mi llegada.  
>–Muy bien cariño, estoy en la cocina puedes venir necesito tu ayuda.<br>Me dirigí hacia la cocina – ya estoy aquí ¿en que te ayudó?  
>–Cariño hoy vendrá Sesshomaru mi hijo mayor así que necesito que ne me ayudes con el postre ¿puedes?<br>–claro preparare uno de mis favoritos, será sorpresa para todos.  
>–bueno Kagome sorprendemos, antes de que se me olvide Inuyasha también vendrá ¿no te dijo nada?<br>–La verdad no, el no sabe que vivo con ustedes- ella dejó de cocinar y me miró  
>–¿porque no le has dicho nada?<br>–porque no he podido decirlo, él se la pasa evadiéndome y no se porque-mentí  
>–Kagome, será mejor que vallas a su casa y hables con él, pero eso será después de que termines el postre.<br>–Claro, pero no se donde vive-mentí de nuevo.  
>–No te preocupes, yo te digo donde<br>–Gracias Izayoi.

Ella siguió cocinando y yo empecé con el postre, mi idea es hacer un pastel de chocolate, esta receta es de familia, de mi abuela para ser más exacta, la encontré entre los cubiertos cuando era más pequeña.

Para el cual necesito:

600 gr de harina de fuerza  
>30 gr de cacao puro<br>325 ml de agua tibia  
>125 gr de azúcar blanquilla<br>1 yema de huevo  
>1 sobre de levadura seca de panadería<br>25 gr de mantequilla sin sal ablandada  
>10 gr de sal<br>250 gr de chocolate negro (picado)  
>1 yema de huevo para glasear el pan.<p>

Empiezo preparando un pre-fermento con el agua tibia, la levadura, y una cucharada de azúcar. Dejamos fermentar 5-10′ hasta que forme burbujas.  
>Añado la sal, el cacao y el azúcar a la harina.<br>Una vez tenemos preparado el pre-fermento, le añadimos la yema de huevo, la mantequilla y remuevo.  
>Incorporó el líquido a la mezcla anterior de harina y cacao, cuando no se pueda manejar, la echas a la mesa en harina.<br>Se amasa. Dejé levar en un bol enharinado tapado con un paño una hora.  
>Mientras tanto corté el chocolate, no tan grande ni tan pequeño.<br>Puse la masa en la mesa enharinada, la aplaste un poco y a añadir los trozos de chocolate y amase hasta incorporar. Ya formado la bola para hornear al menos otra hora. Cubrimos con un paño limpio. Cuando la masa haya levado, batí la yema de huevo que me quedaba y con un pincel pinte la superficie del pan. Hice unos cortes en la superficie con un cuchillo afilado y lo lleve directo al horno pre-calentado unos 20-25′ a 200º, por media hora o hasta que metiera un palillo y éste saliera seco.

Espere los treinta minutos y el pan estaba listo, pero no lo deje en la cocina, lo subi a mi cuarto para que nadie lo viera, me cambie de ropa y baje a preguntarle a Izayoi donde vive Inuyasha, ya que le había mentido con respecto a eso, ella estaba en la sala viendo una película junto a Inu Taisho, así que mejor les dí privacidad, fui a ver a Iki supongo que ella sabe donde vive su hermano.

La encontré jugando afuera con unas amigas así que la llamé.

–Iki ¿puedes venir un momento?  
>–Hai…–grito y giro con sus amigas y no se que les dijo y luego caminó hacia mi– Mande Kagome ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?<br>–La verdad si ¿sabes donde vive Inuyasha?  
>–¿Para que quieres saber donde vive mi hermano? Ya se!–Gritó y le tape la boca– ¿Te le declararas?<br>–No Iki tu Izayoi me pidió que hablara con él ya que el no sabe que vivo con ustedes, pues no le he dicho nada desde que entré a la escuela y estamos en el mismo salón no se ha prestado una ocasión con la cual yo le pueda decir.  
>–Kagome, no es necesario que me mientas ¿tienes papel y bolígrafo?– le dí un pequeño cuaderno de notas que suelo traer en mi bolso y me apunto la dirección –Listo Kagome suerte.<br>–Adiós Iki y gracias por la suerte.

Salí apurada de casa de Izayoi y en media hora ya estaba frente a esa casa de color blanco con una T en la puerta, así que toque el timbre y por el parlante se escuchó una voz.

–¿Quien es?  
>–Hola, Inuyasha soy yo Kagome ábreme<br>–K...Kagome? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
>–Solo déjame pasar y lo sabrás.<br>–E...esta bien dame cinco minutos y te abro.  
>–Hai- ¿que estará haciendo que necesita cinco minutos? puede que estuviera en calzoncillos, que tenga un tiradero de cosas, que estuviese haciendo la tarea, me vi interrumpida por un "hum"<br>–¿vas a pasar o no?  
>–Hai ¿como estas? casi no hablamos en la escuela<br>–Muy bien Kagome, ahora muy bien.

pasamos a su sala y él me ofreció una taza de Té y se la acepte luego se sentó frente mio.

–Bien Kagome ¿que era eso que querías decirme?  
>–Bueno hay algo que nunca te mencioné...etto…<br>–Vamos Kagome al grano-me apresuró  
>–Vivoencasadetuspadres-dije demasiado rápido.<br>–¿que tu que? solo entendi Vivo.  
>–No me odies… yo estoy viviendo en casa de tus padres<br>–Kagome… tu ¿estas que?  
>–Si estoy viviendo en casa de tus padres…<br>–¿como es que paso eso?  
>–Pues mira recuerdas aquel día que chocamos en la calle y me invitaste a desayunar y después salí corriendo, pues choque con ellos resulta que ellos venían de visita para acá y pues tu papá me ofreció trabajo en su casa, y al día siguiente estaba en la escuela, porque tu hermana quería que asistiera y que no me quedara toda ignorante así que le pidió a Izayoi que me metiera al mismo colegio que tu y eso hizo tu madre le hizo caso a tu hermana fue por eso que al día siguiente nos volvimos a ver.<br>–Kagome ¿porque no me lo dijiste antes? pensé que estabas sola en un departamento matandote por pagar la renta, tanto que incluso yo mande ha hacer algo para ti… pero no se si lo quieras puede que estés enojada por el beso de hace unos meses y…  
>–Dilo ya o en verdad me enojaré.<br>–Mande a hacer muebles y una habitación para ti y vivas conmigo…¿te gustaría?  
>–Owww Inu que lindo de tu parte, fue un error mío el no decirte desde antes, pero ¿porque creías que estaba enojada por lo del beso?<br>–Pues porque no dijiste nada después de eso solo te fuiste.  
>–No me enoje solo que me tomaste sorprendida y no sabía qué hacer o que decir.<br>–Me alegra que no estes enojada conmigo… ¿estarás hoy en la reunión?  
>–Si tu madre me pidió que cocinara el postre<br>–Bueno mi madre si que sabe aprovecharse de las personas.  
>–Me tengo que ir arreglar ¿cuando quieres que me mudé?<br>–En serio ¿lo aras?- su mirada se le iluminó y su sonrisa expresaba lo que en realidad sentía felicidad.  
>–Si, no se te parece ¿el sábado?<br>–Prefecto ¿pero qué le dirás a mis padres?  
>–No se tengo 3 días para pensar que decirles<br>–Bueno yo quiero hacerte una pregunta pero quería que fuera una ocasión especial pero…  
>Kagome Higurashi ¿quieres ser mi novia y futura esposa?<br>–¿Q...quieres que me case contigo?  
>–Si Kagome quiero que tu seas la señora Taisho.<br>–Inuyasha acepto!- no me lo iba a pensar ni un segundo más desde que lo conocí quería escuchar eso de sus labios y alfin lo escucho.

El me beso después de haber mencionado esas palabras, ese beso deseado por parte de los dos se profundizó al poco rato yo enrede mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el me rodeo con los suyos por la cintura y me acerco más el, fue hermoso, sin duda mi amor al fin es felizmente correspondido, dentro de unos días viviremos bajo el mismo techo que lindo.

Inuyasha no es el príncipe azul de los cuentos de princesas pero aun lo quiero, pues es mejor que esos príncipes azules, él es un caballero de cabellos plateados orbes doradas y esa hermosa e inigualable sonrisa que seduce a cualquiera.

Me despedí de él y me fui a casa, tengo que prepararme y arreglar las cosas con Izayoi decirle que viviré con Inuyasha a partir del sábado, no creo que le afecte pues seré parte de la familia en cuanto terminemos los estudios.

Al llegar subí directo a mi habitación saqué aquel vestido elegante que me había regalado Inuyasha la vez que nos conocimos, tomé una bata y una toalla para secarme el cabello y directo a la ducha dure 10 minutos en el agua y cuando salí lo más difícil fue el peinado que utilizaría, termine dejandolo medio suelto pero de una manera elegante y luego me maquille pero no muy cargado porque lo odio, lo más marcado que traía era el labial rojo vivo que coloque en mis labios. Alguien tocó la puerta e hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

–Kagome¿puedo pasar?  
>–Claro Izayoi pasa<br>–K...kagome que linda te vez, quería preguntarte ¿arreglaste las cosas con Inuyasha?  
>–Así es Izayoi, el me dijo porque no me hablaba mucho, quien diría que pensó que yo estaba enojada por una cosa sin sentido, pero bueno ahora quiere que viva con él, me ha propuesto matrimonio.<br>–Kya!–grito–Lo siento es que me emociona saber que tendré a alguien tan buena como nuera y no a alguien amargada y antisocial como lo es tu hermana, te felicito Kagome bienvenida a la familia.  
>–Le pido que no diga nada, alomejor Inu quiere darles la sorpresa, así que si el llega a mencionar algo esta noche hágase la sorprendida por favor.<br>–Claro mi niña te lo prometo ¿cuando te cambias?  
>–El sábado.<br>–Bueno niña voy a terminar unas cosas y te dejo para que tu tambien terminas de arreglarte.

Izayoi salió de mi habitación y seguí arreglándome, no se porque pero esta noche será algo diferente. Tengo algo de curiosidad por conocer al hermano de Inuyasha.

Una hora después llegó Inuyasha con un traje de sastre y yo aun no bajaba, lo mire por la ventana del pasillo que daba justo hacía la cochera, se veía atractivo. Escuche que preguntó por mi, en eso Izayoi me llamó.

–Kagome puedes bajar ya-Comencé a bajar las escaleras, él se me quedó mirando como si nunca me hubiera visto, Izayoi me sonrío.

–Que hermosa luces Kagome, Inu cierra la boca hay moscas- lo último lo dijo de manera de burla, yo me reí por lo bajo.

–Hola Inuyasha- salude y camine hacia el.

Inuyasha tragó duro –H...hola K...Kagome

En eso el timbre nos sacó de nuestro pequeño mundo.

Iki entró corriendo junto con una niña que aparentaba la misma edad, Iki paró en seco en frente de mi.

–¿Kagome?–sonreí– Vaya que linda te ves pareces una reina.

–Gracias Iki ¿quien es ella-refiriendome a la pequeña niña que estaba detrás suyo.

–oh perdón ella es mi sobrina Kanna hija de Sesshomaru.

–Que linda sobrina tienes Iki.

–Gracias Kagome.

En eso entró una mujer más o menos de mi estatura, de cabellos castaños y con un elegante Kimono que resaltaba sus ojos chocolates, me sonrío al verme y yo le conteste el gesto. Detrás de ella venía otra niña un poco más grande de cabellos negros y una mirada ¿rojiza? que daba miedo. Detrás de esa chica entró un hombre parecido a Inuyasha y a su padre pero con la mirada algo fría y sin expresión alguna en su rostro, su cabello plateado, ojos dorados, lo único distinto entre él e Inuyasha era la estatura, el largo del cabello y sobre todo la mirada.

Izayoi abrazo a cada una de las personas que entraron y me presentó a cada una.

–Kagome ella es mi nuera Rin, ellas mis nietas Kagura y Kanna y el mi hijo Sesshomaru

–Mucho gusto yo soy Kagome Higurashi.

–Mucho gusto Kagome-dijeron los cuatro en unisono.

Platicamos un rato en la sala antes de ir al comedor para la cena, el postre yacía sobre la mesa bajo una tapa de cristal y sobre ella una manta negra para que nadie viera el postre.

Llegó la hora de la cena y comimos un rico platillo preparado por Izayoi, estaba realmente delicioso, justo después de eso Inuyasha tomo su copa de vino tinto y la golpeó con una cuchara, todos guardamos silencio y volteamos a verlo.

–Esta noche que estamos todos aquí reunidos quiero informarles que estoy comprometido en matrimonio con una chica.

–¡Que!- se escucharon de parte de todos y al unísono

–¿quien es esa chica Kikyo?-preguntó Iki.

–No yo terminé con Kikyo, casi pasa un mes de eso-hizo un poco de silencio e Inu Taisho lo interrumpió.

–Vamos di que te casaras con Kagome de una vez por todas ¡Muchacho déjate de rodeos!- rayos como lo supo pensé.

–Papá lo arruinaste todo- Inuyasha se enojó por completo con su padre de seguro.

–Ay hijo es más que obvio que te cases con Kagome, esas miradas tan pícaras que se dan todos los días era más que obvio que fueran algo más que amigos.

–Inu Taisho calla ahora deja hablar a tu hijo ahora, yo quería escuchar su proposición de matrimonio, ya que con Sesshomaru no tuve el gusto de escucharlo al menos con Inu pudiera pasar pero Tu grandisimo torpe calla y deja hablar a tu hijo- Inu Taisho solo bajo la mirada y se quedó callado.

–Continua Idiota- dijo Sesshomaru  
>–Callate, no se vuelvan a llamar así son hermanos-regaño Izayoi<p>

–No es mi hermano-dijeron en unísono ambos peli-plateados.

–No empiecen son hijos del mismo padre y eso los hace hermanos-dijo la esposa de Sesshomaru.

–Chicos calma, no porque sean medios hermanos quiere decir que se van a llevar así de mal- conque son medios hermanos bueno son bastante parecidos.

El momento del postre llegó, yo me levanté feliz para ir por el, lo puse justo en el centro de la mesa.

–Quiero informarles que el postre lo ha cocinado Kagome especialmente para ustedes.

–No es para tanto Izayoi

–¿En serio lo ha cocinado Kagome?-preguntó Inu Taisho

–Si Inu Taisho yo lo he cocinado es una receta de mi abuela.

Todos se dedicaron a comer de aquel pan de chocolate, al pasar el primer bocado se escuchó de parte de todos un "mmm…"

Continuará...

**Súper largo, pero al fin lo termine, Bueno ahora si que me emocioné, el siguiente será mucho más interesante.**

**No olviden dejarnos un Review**

**Saludos!**


	5. Capitulo 5

p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Tu mirada y la mía./spanbr style="color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /span style="color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Capitulo 5/spanbr style="color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /br style="color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /span style="color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Una semana había pasado desde la cena en casa de Inuyasha, yo me mude a su enorme casa vivimos juntos, vamos a la universidad juntos. Nadie sabe que paso con Kikyo ella no ha aparecido en todo este tiempo me /spanspan class="text_exposed_show" style="display: inline; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"gustaría verla la extraño /br /–Kagome vamos o llegaremos tarde - ese era Inuyasha tan apresurado como /br /–ya voy –baje las escaleras y el ya me estaba esperando en la puerta con mi mochila en su mano derecha y con la izquierda sostenía su saco sobre su hombro, tenia una sonrisa arrogante adornando su rostro y yo Sonreí al verlo. br /br /–¿nos vamos?-preguntó y yo asentí y salimos de la casa y subimos a su auto llegamos a la escuela y en el aula había un escándalo en el patio /br /–¿qué estará pasando?–pregunté –todos están ahí hasta los /br /–No se Kagome puede que haya pasado algo de lo peor - respondió y nos acercamos y pudimos ver a una joven en el suelo inconsciente, nos acercamos más y supe quien /br /–K...ki...kikyo- susurré y las lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar lleve mis manos automáticamente a mi rostro e Inuyasha me /br /–Es Higurashi Kikyo- dijo un chico br /br /–¿Qué habrá pasado con ella? Tan buena alumna que era - dijo un /br /–Inuyasha tengo miedo de que /br /–Tranquila Kagome llamemos a una ambulancia para que se la lleven al hospital -asenti y el tomó su móvil y llamó al hospital para pedir la ambulancia. br /br /*** br /br /Estábamos en la sala de espera, resultó que Kikyo tenía la pierna rota y una lesión muy grave en la columna que gracias a ello no caminaría por un largo /br /–¿Familiares de Higurashi Kikyo?- preguntó una enfermera e Inuyasha y yo nos levantamos de /br /–Aqui- dije yo y nos acercamos a /br /–La señora Higurashi ha /br /«¿señora?» pensé –Gracias ¿En qué cuarto se encuentra? Señ /br /–Solo síganme yo los llevaré a su habitació /br /–¿Por que se refirió a Kikyo como Señora?- preguntó /br /–Oh no lo saben, la paciente tiene 3 semanas de embarazo - que dijo que Kikyo ¡¿Que?! br /br /–esta diciendo que mi hermana esta embarazada -no lo puedo creer br /br /–Así es señorita, pero tiene que cuidarse mucho por lo menos por 6 meses no podrá caminar así que tendrá que estar en cama o silla de /br /–¿qué le habrá pasado?-le susurre a Inuyasha y el /br /–Este es el cuarto de la señora Kikyo-abrió la puerta dejando ver a una figura femenina recostada sobre la cama con la respiración /br /Entramos e Inuyasha se sentó en el sofá y yo en la silla al lado de la cama y toque su mano, ella no se movió solo abrió los ojos y una pequeña lagrima callo por sus /br /–K...Kagome-susurrobr /br /–Kikyo ¿que fue lo que te paso? br /br /–N...Naraku-respondió ella y más lágrimas salieron de sus /br /Tocaron la puerta y enseguida apareció el doctor –¿como se siente señora Higurashi? br /br /–¿porque me llama Señora? br /br /–Usted tiene tres semanas de embarazo, tiene que cuidarse muy bien y alimentarse sanamente- dicho esto sonrió y se retiró dejándonos de nuevo a los tres /br /–Esto no puede ser cierto ¡Dime Kagome que ese doctor estaba mintiendo!–yo no dije nada solo la observe–¡Dime! No te quedes /br /–Kikyo, será mejor que no te alteres y el doctor no dijo ninguna mentira tu estas /br /–¡No! eso no puede ser verdad Inuyasha me estan tomando el pelobr /br /–¿que pasa Kikyo no te alegra saber que serás madre? ahora lo que te debería preocupar es buscar a su /br /–No Kagome tu no lo entiendes hace un mes que me raptaron, justo después de que en la escuela se diera el rumor de que Inu y yo habíamos terminado, luego tu ingresaste en la escuela de manera sospechosa, este bebé es fruto de una violación Kagome, no quiero recordar eso, sufrí demasiado, tambien se que es una vida inocente pero no puedo Kagome, lo tengo que abortar, no soportaría verlo y que el se pareciera al maldito de /br /–Kikyo, no te dejaremos abortar si tu no lo quieres dalo en adopcion, no tienes que terminar con una vida inocente de esta manera-kikyo empezó a llorar y yo la /br /*** br /br /La primer semana con Kikyo en la casa fue de lo más agotador, ella se quedaba sola por las mañanas mientras nosotros íbamos a la escuela, un semestre más y nos graduamos, esperamos ansiosos ese descanso pues nos casaremos dentro de 4 meses y queremos seguir organizando las cosas pero con más calma. br /br /Creo que kikyo ya ha abandonado la idea de abortar, hoy ella regresa a la escuela, ella irá en su silla de ruedas, se ha vuelto muy alegre (A comparación de antes) era más maternal, su barriga se esta notando mucho, yo estoy feliz de ser tia, espero que no piense en darlo en adopció /br /–Kagome vamos se nos hace tarde–anunció Inuyasha–Kikyo ¿ya estás lista? br /br /–Inuyasha ¿como me veo?-dije con el nuevo uniforme el cual anunciaba que estamos por graduarnos era color azul marino a /br /–K...Kagome te sienta bien el nuevo uniforme-respondió é /br /Toque la puerta del cuarto de kikyo pues necesita ayuda para subirse a la silla de ruedas pero lo que me encontré fue algo, como describirlo, feo? desgarrador?br /br /–K...kikyo ¿porque lloras? br /br /–Kagome sabes que se siente perder al hombre que amas? extraño mi antigua vida, Kagome extraño mi antigua vidabr /br /–Tranquila Kikyo ya verás que pronto regresaras a ser la misma que /br /–Kagome eso es imposible, haz visto como te mira él, te ama Kagome y yo no puedo arrebatarlo de tí así como así, Kagome solo te pido que no me dejes sola, no quiero tener a mi hijo /–Kikyo te prometo que no te dejare sola, siempre estaré aquí para /br /–Gracias Kagome-se limpió la cara y le ayude a sentarse en la silla de ruedas y salimos del /br /–Veo que ya están listas ¿nos vamos?-ambas asentimos y salimos, hoy caminaremos hasta la escuela, yo iba empujando la silla de /br /–Bienvenidos todos de regreso a clases–anunció el profesor–¿como se encuentra Kikyo?br /br /–Muy bien profesor gracias-esa es la actitud de una /br /–Me alegro–sonrío–Hoy veremos…-la primera clase fue normal, nadie dijo nada acerca de /br /Estábamos todos sentados en el comedor de la escuela y se nos acercó el chico que me pretendía unos semestres atrás, de nombre Hôjo Osaki, pense que iria a pedirme una cita de nuevo pero eso fue lo más extraño él le llevo un presente a /br /–Hola Higurashi–la saludo–¿como estas? br /br /–Hola Hôjo, ya mejor gracias-contestó /br /El le entrego una cajita pequeña y se fue, Kikyo me miró y yo le hice una seña de que no sabia que había pasado, procedió a abrir la cajita y era nada menos que un par de pendientes con una nota que decía "con amor Hôjo". br /br /*** br /br /Los días pasaron Hôyo visitaba a Kikyo muy seguido, de hecho mi hermana se ha vuelto más feliz con sus visitas, ya no se la pasa encerrada en su habitación, incluso ha aprendido a transportarse en la silla de ruedas por su propia /br /Hoy comeriamos los tres juntos, nos encontrábamos en la mesa apunto de empezar el "ritual" cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, yo me pare para abrir la puerta y para mi sorpresa era el Hôjo, le dije que pasara a comer y el acepto, se sentó al lado de Kikyo con una sonrisa muy grande en el /br /–Kikyo ¿puedo tocar a tu bebé?br /br /–Claro-respondió ella con mucha alegrí /br /–Ha dado una patada-dijo /br /–Kikyo hoy vine con un propósito y es Kikyo Higurashi ¿quieres ser mi esposa?br /br /–H...Hôjo yo… yo… acepto- el saco una cajita pequeña y en ella estaba un lindo anillo de /br /–¡Felicidades! -dijo Inuyasha quien se levantó por una botella de vino tinto y nos sirvio una copa a cada unobr /br /–Brindemos por nosotros! br /br /–Tengo una idea genial ¿que les parece si nos casamos el mismo día? br /br /–pero Kagome ese día es tuyo y de Inuyasha, no quiero arruinarles la /br /–Kikyo nada de eso, nada me haria mas feliz que /br /Así pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando Hôjo se fue después de cenar, Kikyo seguía emocionada, su vientre había crecido ya, ahora lo que nos queda es organizar la boda entre las /br /Continuara.../span/p 


	6. Preparativos para la boda Parte 1

Tu mirada y la mia

Capítulo 6 Preparativos para la boda Parte 1.

Una semana y nos casamos, solo a una semana estoy tan feliz.

Ayer fuimos Kikyo y yo a ver nuestros vestidos, a ella le hicieron uno en especial ya que su embarazo se nota un poco más. Hoy iremos al doctor a que revise la cadera de Kikyo y empiece su rehabilitación para que pueda caminar.

–Kikyo ¿estas lista?- pregunte para después irnos

–Si Kagome ya estoy lista- sonrió y yo le regrese el gesto.

–vámonos pues

Inuyasha no estaba su padre le pidió fuera a su casa desde muy temprano y me dejo el auto para llevar a Kikyo. Llegamos a la puerta del copiloto del auto y le ayude a subirse y después guarde su silla en la parte trasera y me subí yo, encendí el auto y lo saque de la cochera... Había mucho trafico y choques por todos lados yo iba con mucha precaución y día horas después llegamos.

–Hola buenos días ¿tiene cita?- preguntó la recepcionista

–si con el doctor Hugs- ella tecleó algo

–Señorita Higurashi Kagome y Kikyo Higurashi pasen las esta espera.

Sin más nos fuimos directo a su consultorio al llegar llamé tres veces a la puerta.

–Pase–dijo una voz algo rasposa desde adentro –Oh señora Higurashi –sonrió y luego me miró –Señorita Buenos días bellas damas tome asiento.

–Doctor cree que para el día de mi boda ¿pueda tal vez caminar?

–No, me temo que aún es muy pronto para que camines, solo un milagro ayudaría ahora.

–¿Seguro? Doctor

–Se lo aseguro solo que le rece a Buda y el le conceda un milagro.

–Gracias doctor –agradeció Kikyo –Si eso es todo nos retiramos -salimos lo más rápido posible.

–Kikyo ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Si, solo vamos a casa

– esta bien -«si cree que me tragare esa de que se siente bien esta equivocada, aparte aun me debe la explicación de cómo es que termino con Naraku»

En menos de lo que canta un gallo abordamos el auto.

–Kikyo ¿como es que terminaste con Naraku?–Ella palideció –¿Kikyo?

–Kagome es una larga historia y prefiero contarla en casa

–Esta bien vamos a casa

Después de dos horas, gracias al tráfico, llegamos a casa, Kikyo dijo que quería darse un baño y yo aproveche para hacer los mismo a los diez minutos ya estábamos ambas en la sala, Inuyasha aun no llegaba así que no había mucho problema de que ella no me contará nada en su presencia.

–Kagome, el día después de que te encontre aqui Inuyasha me dejo y yo iba camino a casa pero nunca llegué alguien me golpeó en la cabeza y no supe nada de mí, cuando desperté me di cuenta que estaba atada de pies y manos además estaba en un lugar desconocido a mi costado había un reloj, recuerdo que decía que eran las cuatro pero no sabía si era mañana o tarde intenté moverme pero algo a mi espalda me dolió demasiado, después de unos minutos alguien entró era un chico de cabellos blanqui-morados no era más grande que yo eso lo deduje en cuanto lo mire y solo sonrió maleficamente y se fue. Las horas pasaron yo no sabia que hacer hasta que una pequeña niña entró y me sonrio y saco una pequeña bola de arroz detrás de ella y me la dio en la boca y me la comí después entró el y la regaño la pequeña salió corriendo de ahí. Después de eso el me golpeó y luego me llamó puta y me arranco la ropa lentamente mientras me besaba a la fuerza y cuando menos pensé él empezó a violarme luego sus secuaces empezaron a manosearme y también me violaron Kagome fue horroroso, las primeras semanas sufrí, pero después me resigné me di por vencida ellos hicieron lo que quisieron hasta un día antes de que me encontraran la niña me ayudó a salir. Corrí pero luego ellos me alcanzaron y me golpearon por escaparme– ella comenzo a llorar y yo la abrace–Kagome no quiero que me dejes sola tengo miedo de que ese infeliz regrese.

–Kikyo si ese infeliz regresa lo meteran a la cárcel ya que hay una denuncia por violación.

–Gracias Kagome muchas gracias.

–Kikyo no tienes que agradecer sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

«pero qué cambio dio Kikyo, de ser una persona fría y distante ahora es todo lo contrario, me agrada»

Después de unos minutos llegó Inuyasha y nos encontró a mi y a Kikyo abrazadas y ella aun llorando y se nos aproximo y se unió al abrazo, Kikyo lloro un rato ninguno de nosotros deshizo el abrazo.

–Inuyasha ¿a que hora llegaste?– pregunto Kikyo

–Ya hace rato pero dime ¿porque llorabas?

–Que Kagome te cuente yo no lo quiero hacer de nuevo ¿vale?-el asintió y ella le dedico una sonrisa.

–Bueno hermosas chicas ¿les parece que vallamos a cenar a algún lugar?

–Pero qué galante Taisho mire que ya tengo prometido-bromee

–No creo que a tu prometido le moleste que las rapte por hoy para ir a cenar –contestó el y Kikyo soltó una risita.

–Bueno Kikyo ¿que dices? ¿si o no?

–Kagome esta es una oferta que no hay que desaprovechar–Sonrio–ademas tanto tu como yo sabemos que no hay nada bueno en la nevera ni en las alacenas así que yo si acepto.

–Tienes razón no creo que nuestros prometidos de enojen porque salimos con Taisho a cenar -le guiñe el ojo e Inuyasha sonrió y me tomó de la mano y a Kikyo la empujo en la silla para dirigirnos al auto.

El nos llevó al elegante restaurante cinco estrellas francés "_La bella" _que era famoso por su _"ratatouille" _y su inigualable _"Spaguetty"_ se veía como un sueño ya que jamás he comido en un restaurante francés, esta vez Inuyasha se ganó una medallita por esto.

Yo pedí ratatouille acompañado de vino tinto ñ, Kikyo pidió espagueti con vino blanco e Inuyasha pidió exactamente lo mismo que yo.

Dos horas después caminábamos los tres por la plaza Kikyo tenía ganas de un algodón de azúcar y fuimos por el.

Luego de caminar un rato regresamos al auto para ir a casa.

Pasaron tres días después de eso yo le conté a Inuyasha del porque aquel día Kikyo lloraba.

Hoy fuimos a recoger nuestros papeles de la escuela, dejamos a Kikyo sola en casa un rato sola no le afecta a nadie.

Dos horas pasaron y cuando llegamos a casa tocamos para que Kikyo nos abriera tardó un poco pero nos sorprendimos cuando la vimos de pie.

–Hola-saludo

–Kikyo ¿T...tu...e...estas caminando?

–Hola Kagome, así es me ha costado mucho pero al hacerlo lento no me ha dolido nada y camine hasta aquí, Es genial ¿no?

–¡Kikyo esto es maravilloso! Tenemos que ir con el doctor para que te revise y nos asegure que no corres riesgo de que te pongas peor.

–tienes razón Inuyasha –dijo ella–Lo llamaré ahora mismo para ver si nos atiende ahora.

Pasamos y Kikyo habló con el doctor Hugs le dijo que fuéramos inmediatamente.

Hicimos una hora de camino no había tanto tráfico y al llegar la secretaria nos dijo que el doctor ya nos estaba esperando y pasamos a verlo Kikyo iba por su pie y tocó la puerta anunciándose, el doctor nos pidió que pasa ramos él quedó sorprendido al ver a Kikyo caminando como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada.

–Pasen por favor –el doctor nos sonrió –tomen asiento señora Kikyo pase por ahí para que se coloque una bata me gustaría hacerle unas radiografías para ver que no se complicara nada, mientras tanto señorita Kagome y el joven estaran aqui esperando.

El doctor salió dejándonos a Inuyasha y a mi solos en su consultorio.

–Kag dime ¿has pensado a dónde quieres ir de luna de miel?

Bingo buena pregunta no he pensado en eso.

–Etto no y ¿tú?

–La verdad es que mis padres tienen una casa en París y pues yo había pensado que talves tu quisieras ir ahí y pasar una semana o quizás un mes ¿que te parece?

–Ir a París suena hermoso me encantaría– sonreí y él me abrazo –sabes desde que te conozco mi vida se ha vuelto mejor.

–Kag eso me halaga pero no te quedas atrás también la mía ha cambiado estuve apunto de cometer el error mas grande de todos me iba a casar con la Higurashi equivocada.

–Inuyasha mi hermana no era tan mala como aparentaba, es solo que tuvimos una triste infancia.

–Lo se pero simplemente era equivocada porque con la que estoy ahora soy mil veces más feliz que con la otra -me beso y yo suspire y me sonroje un poco.

Dos horas después Kikyo salió el doctor nos dijo que esto era un milagro porque estaba como si nada hubiera pasado y nos dijo que no habia ninguna complicacion y su embarazo lo podria llevar como una persona normal.

Me alegre mucho al saber que Kikyo estaba completamente recuperada y que en unos días estaría completamente recuperada.

eso queria decir que para la boda ella podria lucir su vestido tanto como yo y podria disfrutar de su luna de miel con Hojo.

Ahora solo faltan pocos días para la boda y ya nos vamos a preocupar por Kikyo


End file.
